


Left Out

by Actraiser



Series: Fire Emblem: Three Houses Time Stop AU [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Sex, Time Stop, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 20:07:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20606567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Actraiser/pseuds/Actraiser
Summary: Marianne's life has become a great deal more interesting ever since she realized how strange her classmates are behaving; and the Professor that always seems to be watching them when they are.





	Left Out

**Author's Note:**

> Another shameless smut sidefic for Three Houses! While it has a lack of direct sex it has a lot of implied naughtiness and some more blatant smut at the tail end. The tone and context didn't seem to fit a direct sort of story so I hope this satisfied y'all!
> 
> As always throw any feedback or comments you like my way here or at on Discord!

Inside Garreg Mach monastery stood a statue of Lady Seiros that faced the great chapel inside the structure and each day dozens of students and faculty offered it prayers. Forgiveness for sins, wisdom in coming battles, luck on tests and other causes of varying nobility. Some students came far more regularly than others however and for some their prayers were whispered far more desperately. Against the backdrop of a choir slowly forming behind her Marianne stood mere feet from the statue, her eyes closed tight and her hands clasped in front of her chest. Prayers as intent as hers were rarities, but none seemed to pay her attention as she was a fixture of the place even on it's quietest days. 

Yet today Marianne prayed for strength, and for the Goddess' forgiveness for the horrible sins she had committed by omission. Though Marianne prayed daily for the Saint to release her from the burdens she held these prayers were of a much different nature. The sky-blue haired woman looked up from where she stood and looked to the saint for some measure of comfort but it fell deaf on the silent icon, Marianne’s lips quietly pulling back and she lowered her hands. It was a resigned smile that graced her face as she realized she would find no forgiveness for her actions, or the lack of them…

With such acceptance she now turned and quietly stepped from the chapel, making her way to the morning classes she knew would further stain her and still she could not bring herself to turn away. There was a certain addictiveness to this particular sin, a cruel high that burned in her blood every time she participated in it and today would be no different. Marianne would take pleasure in the trials of her fellows students once more, and be rewarded for her silence….

The classroom was a simple affair, rows of seats separated by a walkway on either side or in the middle and at times placed on either sides of pillars. A fire roared on the wall to make the room warm and hospitable while all chairs and eyes were cast on the desk at the far end. Her class was made up of sort of motley gathering of the Blue Lions house and others, like herself, who had chosen to join it after being swayed by Professor Byleth’s talents, and it was always a sight to see him standing in front of the entire class.

He was almost her age and he stood tall in front of them, his unique uniform of black plate breastplate and gauntlets with leather underneath and a long coat over his shoulders. His striking features had made many of the other students swoon straight away, dark blue hair wild and unkempt over his head in it’s own patterns down to his neck and his eyes quiet and focused. Some were turned off by the way he showed little emotion, the way his lips rarely twitched into a smile and he hardly seemed shocked or nervous no matter the circumstances, but Marianne found it oddly alluring in it’s own way.

She supposed she was attracted to the Professor in a very girlish way even before she had realized what he was capable of, but of course such things were improper and she didn’t allow them to distract her at first. At first. 

Marianne was seated next to two other students. To her right was the beautiful and sisterly Mercedes, a tall and slender woman with long honey blonde hair over her shoulder. She always had a soft face and a long shawl over her gowns. She had been some small comfort to Marianne in times before, but now Marianne could not look her in the face without some small thrilling shiver crossing her spine, and to her left sat Anette. Shorter and slightly more petite than the other women, she was still a charmingly pretty orange-haired woman and she was wearing the traditional black and gold uniform of the Academy. She was slightly more outgoing than others in the class and had struck a friendship that had not survived what Marianne had witnessed.

Oh, both women were still as cordial as ever on either side of her. Mercedes flashed a sweet smile when Marianne glanced her way and Anette was cheerfully scribbling down Professor Byleth’s notes. In her own head Marianne was warring with her own impulses and thoughts, her hands still over what was supposed to be notes on this lesson, which she vaguely understood was about maintaining riding posture during pitched battles…

She should have sat somewhere different. Annette and Mercedes always left a seat open for her between them but she shouldn’t have taken it, there were dozens of open seats...And yet she couldn’t help it. She pulled her thumb to her lips and bit down on it to quell the sudden excitement coursing through her, looking to Byleth now as the Professor cast his eyes towards the table Marianne was seated at. He was in mid turn when their eyes met and she for a moment felt a fluttering in her stomach as she read the heated expression on his face…

And then he was suddenly facing away from them, in a split second, and Marianne’s thighs clenched together as she began glancing between Mercedes and Annette. Who had it been…?

“Hhn…”

Turning carefully to look at Mercedes now, Marianne held her breath as she realized the shawl had been pulled off her friend’s shoulders and was now laid over her lap. Her gown was normally loose in the chest and covered her collar, but now it was slightly pulled open and Marianne could make out the top of the blonde’s large breasts, pulled free of her bra and the nipples barely peeking out of the fabric in such a way Marianne could tell they were standing at full attention and reddened from attention.

Mercedes was flushed red and had her hand over her mouth as if stifling a cough but she could see the way her lips were twisted into an expression of pleasure and her eyes snapped shut, a tremor working it’s way down her spine right before Marianne’s eyes and in turn she felt a tremble of excitement work it’s way through her as well.

It had started a week ago as far as Marianne knew, but it had been a daily occurence ever since. At first it was simple things. Mercedes seeming flushed and tired, her quill dropped in a sudden fit of shivers or her eyes going wide and her hand coming to her mouth as if she had been startled by a taste, but there had been no indication of what was wrong...At least, until the day she’d watched as Mercedes discreetly wiped a milky substance from her lips with the back of her hand.

She hadn’t really connected the dots until she’d watched Byleth’s movements. How he’d suddenly jump in place when she knew he had not moved, how his clothes would subtly adjust and change in ways that made no sense, until she’d seen Mercedes condition and realized what was happening. Her Professor was somehow assaulting Mercedes, and at first she’d been outraged. Until it truly began to sink in that she was the only one who noticed and knew...And then it had slowly twisted inside her. Thrilling her in a way she could not begin to explain or understand, she took an absolutely perverse pleasure in piecing together the Professor’s actions on her friend.

So distracted by the blonde’s predicament, Marianne nearly missed Annette’s subtle but audible whimper and she nearly gave herself whiplash looking back at the other student, her thumb still stuck beneath her lips. Annette’s uniform top had been pulled open, exposing her plain white bra but visibly standing out against them was what looked like a pair of clips, the sort used to keep papers bound together, stuck firmly on the woman’s nipples through the cloth. Annette was red to her neck, pulling her top closed with one hand and when she noticed Marianne’s gaze, she smiled with a falter and made a fanning motion with her hand. “H-h-haha...Warm in here, huh?”

Marianne could only dully nod, turning back to the Professor who had seamlessly resumed his lesson without a spare glance towards the table. Her nipples were firm beneath her uniform top just thinking about being attacked in such a way, her thighs already damp with arousal from the actions taking place around her. Her eyes searched Byleth for any sign of what was happening with him, any hint to his next move and when he turned this time she knew he was looking at her. No smirk, no hint he knew she noticed or cared if she did, nothing…

Whatever shock and outrage she might have mustered towards this had long seen been bled away by the hours she’d spent with her fingers slowly teasing away at her folds, her eyes glued to her two friends as the pair were tortured and used by Byleth for his own amusement and neither one being the wiser. She should have told them, warned them, convinced someone of Byleth’s nature, but she couldn’t. This little piece of insanity made her feel alive like nothing else had in years.

She couldn’t resist the urge to slide her hand down between her legs and slowly inch her finger across her sex through the pants she wore, eyes cast down as the burning grew within her. She had hardly been looking away a minute when a noise to her side caught her attention and she looked to Annette with almost thrilled anticipation. The orange haired girl had lowered her head to the desk and she was frantically scrambling to push her skirt down and when Marianne leaned back she could see clear signs the hose under it had been shredded from the thighs down to the knees.

Something inside her swelled at the sight and she turned excitedly to Mercedes to see what she had suffered and was almost disappointed in how little had changed...But when she looked closely, she could see that her friend was biting her lip and quivering silently. Tears had begun to pool at the edges of her eyes and then finally something snapped and her head drooped back, her eyes closing as she shuddered completely from head to toe, her arms dropping low to her sides. Had she just…? The sudden whimper from Mercedes’ lips confirmed it; She’d just climaxed from whatever Byleth had done to her.

Marianne looked back now without a second thought and she looked Byleth over hard, starting from his waist up and her heart almost stopped. He was turned to one side, looking over his shoulder at her almost directly. She could see him quietly pulling himself back inside his trousers for a split second before everything changed again and he was looking away from her. She hadn’t seen him like that yet and it made her toes curl inside her shoes. He had such a thick penis and Marianne didn’t know if that thought excited her or scared her, or both…

“Professor!”

Ingrid’s voice cut through Byleth’s lecture with purpose and intent, and Marianne’s heart stopped. What if she’d seen? Would she expose everything and stop this once and for all? Marianne nearly wailed at the thought even as she scrunched herself up on the chair, her finger still working her folds through the fabric she wore…

Yet to her relief Ingrid only stood from her seat as Byleth nodded to her to allow her to speak. “Forgive me, but you mentioned how one can use the arch of one’s boot in the stirrup to move more freely, could you still guide a pegasus freely without your full weight on your foot?”

Marianne exhaled at how it was such a simple comment, but as Byleth began speaking she barely had time to turn to him before she heard Mercedes launch out of her seat at full force, nearly scattering the contents of her table on the floor. She was stiff as a board and her eyes wide but there was a subtle movement to her body as if she was heaving breaths and her hips were shaking...And Marianne could clearly see her gown had been hiked up, a pool of wetness on the chair below herself and a series of white stains all along the back of her gown.

“Yes, Mercedes, did you have a question?” Byleth asked and the blonde mutely shook her head, her fingers tightening on her own thighs before she finally seemed to relax all at once. Her face was flush, her eyes glazed and she just turned to the Professor with her breaths coming in ragged little pants. “N-no, Professor, but I am feeling a little...unwell. Pray forgive m-me but may I please be excused?” she asked. Byleth made a show of a slightly concerned tilt to his lips, then nodded to her but looked to Annette now.

When Marianne followed his gaze she wasn’t shocked or even surprised to see that her other friend was curled up on her chair with a constant, heavy shudder falling through her body that seemed to indicate the same thing Mercedes had gone through and now all Marianne could do was furiously work her own clit with her fingers. Byleth seemed to take a moment to consider something before he quickly added. “Annette, escort Mercedes to Professor Manuela’s office and wait with her until after classes.”

Annette seemed almost shocked she’d been spoken to and when she shakily rose, nodding to Byleth before walking over to the blonde, her legs wobbled slightly and her cheeks were redder than seemed possible without bursting into flames. “Y-yes Professor. Come on Merci, let’s go get you to lay down…”

Marianne’s eyes widened as the pair walked away. The back of Mercedes gown, before her eyes, seemed to soak down to the ankles and the woman nearly dropped to her knees while Annette stopped still as a statue, her hands gripping Mercedes’ arm so hard it seemed she might rip it off...And then a stream of white began to leak down both of her thighs, thick fluids seeping into her hose as the pair tried their best to hobble away without collapsing despite the way they couldn’t seem to stop shaking.

It sent Marianne over her own edge and she bit her thumb hard enough she felt blood welling up at the tip when it rocked through her. Even as it did, even as flares and sparks of pleasure washed over her brain, she couldn’t help a thought that came to her. Why not her?

Professor Byleth hadn’t so much as touched her, so much as brushed her cheek as she watched the violation of her friends and it was slowly driving her mad. Even as her own release came hard after such a scene and soaked her panties through with her thrown back with a satisfied smile in her chair, the relief was replaced by frustration and burning curiosity as to why she’d been left alone. Byleth didn’t even cast a glance towards her now and she clasped her thighs back together as the shame of what she’d enjoyed washed over her, but even more a burning need was sparked within her…

She had to have more. She needed to know why she hadn’t been chosen yet.

Class ended an eternity later, or so it felt, and Marianne fled to her room as soon as it did. Her confusion and her desires were warring within her and it made her want nothing more than to lock herself away until the next class, until she had her chance to watch it all again, and yet even as she headed to her room she realized she didn’t want to just watch anymore. She didn’t want to stare as the other girls were tormented and played with, she wanted to feel it herself. Feel what they were feeling that left them with such shameful bliss on their faces…

So instead she turned from her room towards the Professor’s room. He should have headed back right after class before his next duties, and she needed to intercept him before he left. Clutching both hands to her waist she moved across the courtyard without hesitating any further and when she reached Byleth’s door her hands fell on it, one knocking as the other braced herself on it’s frame. For a moment she heard what sounded like a loud, feminine gasp and she leaned back to stare up at the door. She was certain this was Byleth’s room…

“Yes? Who is it.”

Byleth’s voice was level, calm and revealed nothing. “It’s...Marianne, Professor. I need to speak with you...please.”

There was a soft sound within. A giggle? A murmur of words that did not sound like the Professor...And then the door opened. Marianne nearly cried out in surprise.

The Professor’s room was strewn with clothes and undergarments across it’s carpeted floor and she recognized them immediately, even if Mercedes was not the one standing behind the door with a kind and knowing smile on her lips. Her eyes sparkled as she watched Marianne take in the sights; The door hid it, but she could see that the blonde was naked down to her feet. That wasn’t the best of it, either.

On the bed in the back corner of the room, Byleth was seated against the wall with his legs crossed under him to leave his lap open. He was naked as well, and she could admire the finely muscled frame he had here and now without his clothing getting in the way; He was athletic in build but every ounce of it was muscle, defined in such a way he seemed carved of marble and granite. He was every ounce what she expected, even down to the scars decorating his body from his life of battles...And his eyes were on her, heat blazing in them.

On his lap, Annette was currently holding onto his shoulders and bouncing hard on the balls of her heels. Her legs were wide open and Byleth’s girthy penis was disappearing into her with every movement, her ass shaking and wobbling with the force. Her breasts were swaying free and Byleth had hold of her hips which only seemed to make her more wild, and the gasp she’d heard before rang out even more clearly now as the woman rode the Professor for all she could stand.

“We had begun to wonder if you would join us, Marianne…” Mercedes suddenly spoke, a coy look gracing her face that had Marianne’s heart skipping a beat; They were in on this? They knew, they had always known and they let it happen…? They'd been waiting for her to join them?

Her head swam. Mercedes looked so peaceful and happy, while Annette was fucking Byleth like a woman possessed, her eyes squeezes shut and every motion thrown with her full weight. She didn't notice or care Marianne was there, she just wanted that cock inside her and if she was being honest, Marianne was starting to want it as well. 

Byleth simply motioned his head to usher Marianne inside and without any further thought the woman walked inside the room. When Mercedes closed the door behind her, she realized with a roaring heat building inside her core that she was now even more part of this sin. As she began disrobing she also realized that she would need to beg even further forgiveness from the Saint upon the morrow…

When she met Byleth's eyes and saw the lust boiling over in them, especially as he forced Annette down with full force onto his cock and the woman squealed as his seed pumped into her even as he never broke eye contact with Annette, Marianne couldn't get undressed fast enough. 

When Mercedes' hands wrapped around her breasts from behind and pulled her uniform shirt open without a word, Annette collapsing off to the side with hot cum oozing from her now stretched hole, Marianne had another realization.

Perhaps she would beg every day that came as well, but not to the Saint.


End file.
